24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1 antagonists
This is a list of characters with articles or unnamed characters entries who were antagonists during Day 1. Ira Gaines group * Ira Gaines: leader of the first cell, which involved killing Palmer and making Jack the scapegoat; shot by Jack when he infiltrated the compound ** Kevin Carroll: impersonated Alan York and kidnapped Teri Bauer; helped Ira Gaines and was killed by Alexis Drazen *** Rick Allen: helped Dan Mounts kidnap Janet York and Kim Bauer; later escaped with the Bauers and was later arrested with Kim during a drug raid *** Greg Penticoff: hired by Gaines to dispose of the body of Alan York; killed Jessie Hampton, caught by LAPD and arrested *** Dan Mounts: kidnapped Janet and Kim. Executed by Ira when he learned that Janet was still alive *** Charles McLemore: kidnapped Teri Bauer *** Jared: prevented Jack from getting help for Senator Palmer *** Man at bus stop: handed Jack a briefcase that contained a disassembled gun. *** Eli Stram: mercenary who raped Teri; during the rape, Teri stole his phone, and when he returned to kill Teri and Kim, she shot him twice *** Neil Nagi: mercenary working for Gaines who nearly killed Kim and Teri, but was shot by Jack *** Pollock, Maxton, Peterson & another guard: mercenaries working for Gaines who helped him try to hunt the Bauers *** Roy Mercer: mercenary working for Gaines who was recognized and incriminated under the name "Jenson" by Teri via his mugshot *** Joe: a mercenary working for Gaines at his compound, who helped load up the vans *** Several other contacts of Gaines, including Nicole Burke, Randy Engle, Manny Hernandez, Michael Loceff, Doug Miller, Tony Pacheco, Jason Savage, Scott Smith, Todd Wasserman and Virgil Williams. ** Mandy: expert assassin; she was given one million dollars for blowing up Flight 221 from Germany, to get a hold on an ID-card; had partner Bridgit to retrieve it afterward *** Bridgit: Mandy's partner, retrieved the ID-card of Martin Belkin for an extra million dollars; killed by Jonathan after giving up the card ** Jonathan Matijevich: professional sniper who was surgically altered to look exactly like Martin Belkin and to assassinate Senator Palmer ** Jamey Farrell: mole placed by Ira Gaines; died of an apparent suicide after her discovery but was eventually found to be murdered by Nina Myers Victor Drazen group * Victor Drazen: mastermind; employer of Gaines and father of Andre and Alexis; killed during Jack's shooting spree after mole Nina Myers lied to him about Kim's death ** Andre Drazen: supervisor of Gaines and employer of Harris; killed during Jack's shooting spree after mole Nina Myers lied to him about Kim's death *** Jovan Myovic: assassin hired by Andre to kill Teri and Kim; attacked the safe-house and was later shot by Tony Almeida *** Miško Suba: assassin hired by Andre to kill Teri and Kim; shot by Ted Paulson *** Ted Cofell: financial backer of the cell; kidnapped and interrogated by Jack, his info Jack establish the Belgrade connection; died from a punch to the heart *** Nina Myers: highly-placed mole working for the Drazens through an unknown German party; murdered Jamey Farrell and Teri Bauer and tried to escape CTU *** Marko: Serbian terrorist hired by Andre; killed by Jack at the Pier *** Serge: Serb working for the Drazens who gathered Alexis from George Mason then returned to the pier; searched for Kim when she escaped; apparently killed by Jack at the pier *** Harris: Serbian exile and leader of a military guerilla force working for Andre Drazen; broke into the Class 3 Detention Facility in Saugus to rescue Victor ** Alexis Drazen: expert sniper and assassin; was stabbed by Elizabeth Nash and died just as he had been returned to his father and brother *** Alan Morgan: electrician in Saugus paid by Alexis to cut off the power at Grid 26-GG. Killed by Teddy Hanlin when he tried to escape *** DAGGER: unidentified mole within the United States intelligence community, responsible for leaking details of Victor Drazen's imprisonment to Alexis for one million dollars ** Nikola Luminović: an old friend of Victor Drazen, killed by Victor Political scandal * Bob Jorgensen: one of the two of Palmer's financiers who ordered Carl Webb to silence George Ferragamo * Sherry Palmer: recruited Carl Webb to cover up the death of Lyle Gibson, supported a continued cover-up and the destruction of evidence * Phil Tuttle: one of the two of Palmer's financiers who ordered Carl Webb to silence George Ferragamo * Carl Webb: covered up the death of Lyle Gibson to protect the David Palmer political campaign, threatened Maureen Kingsley and had George Ferragamo murdered Drug bust * Frank Allard: armed drug dealer and brother of Dan Mounts * Craig: an armed accomplice of Frank * Lucy: prisoner who attempted to frame Melanie for smoking pot Miscellaneous * German contact: unidentified woman represented Nina Myers's German employer(s), and was contacted by Nina in the last hour of the day to assist in her escape (thought to have been working for Max) * Ralph Rosen: was suspected of working for Gaines, but was not recognized by Teri or Kim Category:Lists Category:Day 1 antagonists